


A Million Lights Shine Down Upon Us

by LadySalamander



Series: Summer Gladnis Week 2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySalamander/pseuds/LadySalamander
Summary: Gladnis Summer Week Day 4: StargazingNoct leaves a goodbye note for Ignis and Gladio, who comfort each other as the sun sets on the first day of the rest of their lives.





	A Million Lights Shine Down Upon Us

The first night after the first day was an uneasy one. It was understandable, after all, that after all that time in the dark people would be … generally jaded. There were those who were convinced that after a long night they would now be subject to an unending, blistering day. There were many more who assumed the daylight was a tease, the result of some mad experiment by Niflehiem, or one last fuck you from the gods before the world was plunged into the dark forever. Most people chuckled nervously as the sun set, reminding themselves and others that it was only natural, that day was supposed to precede the night, that if the world was back in balance it meant the sun would set as surely as it would rise again.

Gladio sat outside on the hood of Talcott’s truck as the sun set, ignoring the unsettled mumblings of the hunters at Hammerhead. They locked the gates and checked the generators for the lights, unwilling to take any chances. 

The familiar tapping of his cane alerted Gladio to Ignis’ approach. He ran his hand along the side of the truck, over the hood and onto Gladio’s boot.

“Join you?” he asked.

“Always,” Gladio replied. “Hold out your hand.” He took Ignis’ hand and helped him up onto the truck. They settled together, shoulder to shoulder.

“I thought you’d be helping the hunters,” said Ignis. Gladio crossed his arms over his broad chest.

“I mean, I feel them. I really do. There’s never any harm in taking precautions, right? But,” his hands tightened in the fabric of his crownsguard coat, “we gotta have faith in Noct, right? We gotta show that we trust everything is okay.” His voice cracked a little on the ending, and he cleared his throat to try and get it under control. They’d cried. They’d cried a lot and Gladio was sure there would be more tears, but right now he was dried up and tired, emotionally thin.

"Speaking of," said Ignis, making the same throat clearing noise. "I found this in my coat pocket." He handed Gladio a folded piece of note paper. "I think it may be from Noct? As far as I know he was the last person to have my coat that wasn't me. Unless it was you and I just handed you our grocery list." Gladio scoffed dryly, looking at the paper.

"You're right," he said. "Says our names in Noct's handwriting." He unfolded the note, curious, and began to read aloud.

_"Dear Gladio, Dear Ignis_

_I was going to write separate letters, but I realized Ignis would probably have you read his to you anyway._

_First off, thank you guys. Thank you so, so much. I hope I’ve said it before, but you’re the best shield and the best advisor a king could ask for. I know its selfish of me, after all you’ve done, but I have one more thing to ask of you guys._

_Gladio, please look after Ignis. He’s always taking care of us, putting everyone else before him, and I need someone to put him first and make sure people don’t take him for granted. Spoil him like he deserves to be spoiled._

_Ignis, I need you to look after Gladio. Remind him he never failed as my shield, that as long as there is a Lucis and as long as there are Lucians protecting their future is as good as protecting mine. Remind him that the size of his heart means more than the size of his sword.  
Love each other, ok? Live your best lives. And please, please, do not EVER let me hold you back._

_I hope the future is bright._

_Love,  
Noct"_

The last of the sun's disc finally slipped below the horizon, taking with it the orange light of the evening. On Gladio's right, the hunters switched on the spotlights. 

"Ow," said Ignis. "Ow, shit, not again." He pulled off his visor and pressed the heel of his palm to his ruined left eye. It stung when he cried, even though tears could only fall from the right. Gladio took the visor and tucked it in his pocket, then tucked Ignis up against himself, letting his own tears fall into Ignis’ hair. They sat like that for a while, silent except for their sniffles and sobs. The hunters knew enough to let them be.

“Any sign of demons yet?” Ignis asked quietly, finally.

“Not a peep,” Gladio replied, his voice thick with tears. “But you know what, I know they’re not coming. I know things are going to be okay.”

“You’re so certain.”

“Yeah, Iggy. You know why?” Gladio sniffed wetly.

Ignis humoured him. “Why?”

“‘Cause - cause the stars are coming out. I can see the stars." Gladio's composure lost the fight, letting a sob break free from his chest. Ignis smiled, a quiet affirmation. "Gods Iggy," Gladio went on, "I forgot how many of them there were. I forgot - I forgot how bright the night actually was."

Ignis wound his arms through Gladio’s, holding on tight not with the fear that tainted their embrace too many times over the past years, but once again simply to hold and be held in turn. He felt Gladio relax, leaning them back against the windshield to better admire the heavens.

The sky above them was endless, and the future was full of stars.

**Author's Note:**

> a little idea that needed to find its place :)


End file.
